Fix You
by chlo099
Summary: A story of Malec. When Alec Lightwood arrives at Magnus Bane's apartment the night before his wedding to Lydia, what could possibly go wrong? Will also contain: Clace and Sizzy. PS: It's official, I suck at summaries;)
1. Chapter 1 - Midnight Blues

Chapter 1 –

Magnus could not focus. Well, not on the task at hand anyway. Instead his thoughts repeatedly drifted to the blue eyed boy whom was the cause of his distracted mentality. He had always expected that the Nephilim would be the end of him, after all they had detested the downworlders for centuries now. Yet he never expected his destruction to be because of his love for one – oh, that blue eyed boy.

"Pull yourself together, Warlock" Magnus muttered to himself, using his magic to replace his glorious outfit with silk pyjamas. It was now his vulnerability glistened, without his makeup and glitter he appeared somewhat ordinary. Alec Lightwood, on the other hand, was the opposite of ordinary.

"Damn you, Bane" Magnus once again began murmuring to himself in a bid to drift his thoughts away from his favorite shadow hunter. The boy is speaking his wedding vows tomorrow, to a woman I might add in hope of restoring his "apparent " family honor; Magnus found this quite amusing considering the family and its decedents conformed of ex circle members and worms. However, he reminded himself it was not his place to pry. The Lightwoods have never had a liking for downworlders and even if they did the boy was consistently denying his sexuality whilst secretly crushing upon his blond, narcissistic parabati. No chance in hell was anything going to happen between the pair. Which of course saying the situation was extremely disappointing was a complete understatement.

It was the apartment buzzer that drew Magnus out of his whirlwind of thoughts, the Warlock smirked to himself knowing that this would at least be entertaining.

"WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN AT SUCH DESPICABLE HOURS?!" Magnus sniggered knowing only somebody who desperately needed his expertise would remain after hearing his booming warlock voice. The silence drew out leading Magnus to believe his little visitor had scurried away into the night, he sighed and began making his way back to his luxurious sofa when the angelic voice beckoned him.

"Err it's me" the voice anxiously stuttered through the intercom, Magnus immediately recognized his visitor.

"Err it's me, how very informative" he replied sarcastically, almost tasting the bitter venom in his mouth.

"Lightwood Alec, err I mean Alec Lightwood" Magnus's restraint buckled as he practically heard Alec's cheeks swiftly turn a vibrant rose.

"Ah Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" his voice soothed almost as if it wanted to lure Alec further towards him.

"Can I come in?" Magnus swirled his fingertips forcing the door to swing open as he retreated back to his sofa lifting his feet on to the table in front of him. He waited impatiently as he heard the shadowhunter clatter up the stairs until he practically fell through the door, his cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

"If this is to help those petty friends of yours, I have no interest." He stated clearly, he had grown tired of these shadowhunters demanding his assistance free of charge due to his affections for Alec. Well, not anymore. He owed them nothing, in fact he was pretty sure they were the ones who owed him.

"No, no it's not that. I just wanted to see you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Temptation

**Hey guys,**

 **I decided to change POV between Alec and Magnus this chapter, I would love for you to tell me what you think of it. The sentence in italic is actually Cassandra's sentence from the pair's first kiss, which she wrote on her blog. Because how could I not include it?:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Temptation

Alec's POV: 

Alec remained in the doorway, his mouth hung wide open at the appearance of a stripped back Magnus. From day one Alec had admired Magnus's daring outfits and glamour it conveyed confidence and charm, something he clearly lacked. Yet here was the warlock without all the fiascos and he still looked just as beautiful. Alec forced his mouth shut afraid he might drool, but Magnus had already noticed.

"Something to say, Alexander?" his cat eyes glinted in amusement. His parents were the only people to ever call him Alexander, he usually despised people calling him by his birth name. But not Magnus. The way it rolled off the warlocks tongue surged energy through him, a thrill that took his breath away.

"It's just, er, well you look different" hurt flashed across Magnus's eyes, but it was so brief Alec questioned if he imagined it.

"Well, if the natural me appals you so much. I only have to flick my fingers to change" Magnus snarled back, he clearly hadn't imagined the hint of pain.

"No, it's not a bad thing. It wasn't my intention for it to come out like that, I mean I er, I like it." Alec felt his cheeks fluster, shying away from his word vomit that always happened around Magnus.

"Shouldn't you be attending your bachelor party, Alec?"

"I snuck out"

"I can't comprehend why. You've been so elated lately, after all nothing brings you as much joy as marrying the love of your life" the words struck Alec. He knew Magnus was not pleased with his decision to marry Lydia, but the Warlock sounded as if he was in an oblivion of pain. At least that would make two of them.

"Can you cut out the sarcasm for five minutes" it was more of a demand than a question, Alec felt too exhausted to argue with Magnus.

"Depends can you cut out pretending to be somebody you're not." Alec hovered silent, what was he supposed to say to that? He wanted to please Magnus, admit his feelings for the warlock but it was a battle between his head and his heart. And somehow his head was always victorious.

"Thought not. I'm afraid it's late and I do crave my beauty sleep. Show yourself out, Lightwood." Had Magnus really just called him Lightwood? Had Alec really pushed Magnus away too much to repair? Alec couldn't take it anymore. He moved towards Magnus with a compulsive confidence striking him from out of nowhere, he grabbed Magnus shirt and looked down at the first man he's ever desired in this way. _Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpractised, but with everything he had._

Magnus POV: 

Alexander Lightwood was kissing him. It was aggressive and desperate and everything he had dreamed of. Sure, the boy was clearly unpractised and he virtually aired virgin shadowhunter blood but the passion of his kiss consumed Magnus. He was attempting to restrain from Alexander unsure of the boys intentions, yet Alec showed no sign of slowing down. Instead he became more dominant, his shaking hands clawing Magnus's shirt off the buttons and cloth clambering to the floor. Magnus could defy his temptation no longer, allowing himself to engulf and be engulfed by the blue eyed boy. For the first time in centuries, Magnus felt powerless.

Alec POV:

He knew this was wrong; that he should stop. But his body told him otherwise. For the first time in his life Alec felt alive, Magnus's touch provided more exhilaration than a thousand demon kills. Their tongues began to intertwine producing sparks of electricity and fire that caused his body to tingle and his hairs to rise. Alec's cheeks burned as he realised his hairs was not the only thing rising, but he continued regardless at their teeth began to graze each other's lips a desperate battle between the pair.

Magnus shoved his hands up Alec's shirt gently caressing his body, tracing the outline of his muscles. Alec swiftly pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, wanting Magnus to have full access to him. The warlock began dropping soft kisses on Alec's neck creating a new sensation he had never felt before. The light, butterfly kisses turned to nibbles which then turned to bites. Alec moaned his body on fire.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop" he whispered, whilst letting Magnus Bane lead him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

**NOTE: I'm so sorry for the very, very late update. I guess I just needed to get things on track and organised. But anyway here it is, chapter three. Question of the day: Who's your favourite character of Cassie's and why? Please leave a comment** **J** **.**

Magnus POV:

The sunlight streaked though the window and blazed onto Magnus's face causing him to outcry groggily at the mere thought of leaving his peaceful slumber. He swiftly turned over attempting to cuddle the now empty sheets, disappointment rushing through him as he realised he'd been succumbed to a one night stand. This was surely not happening. Magnus had practically invented one night stands – no attachments or strings just pure fun. In the morning when Magnus was sober and satisfied, he was ready to forget all about the previous night and move on to another. The same, however, couldn't be said about his conquered victims whom were mercifully left begging for more. Yet this plain shadowhunter boy had just upped and left, like Magnus wasn't the most magical sex God known to man. Quite frankly, Magnus didn't understand. He thought Alec had ended his tedious stage of " I swear by the angel I'm straight" by being the one to make the first move. Just as he was about to deflate back into his silk sheets, Magnus became aware of the note on his bedside table. Their was no mistaking the scrawl of a handwriting:

 _Magnus,_

 _Last night was a mistake, I'm sorry._

Bitterness spread through his body, each nerve bubbling with rage. Sorry? Is that all he got? Surely, he was owed an explanation as to why the silly shadowhunter had toyed with his emotions. The tear began to roll down his face as Magnus Bane realised he'd once again opened his heart to a magnitude of pain.

Alec POV:  
Alec was pacing, choosing between his head and heart was proving not to be an easy battle. Salvaging his family honour or the chance of a shed of happiness with Magnus. That was if the warlock ever wanted to speak to him again, running away was hardly his finest moment. Either way time was running out, he needed to decide and fast.

Magnus POV:

The noise of the intercom slammed Magnus out of his emotions, the continuous buzzing not once faltering. He raced to it not being able to stand the screeching for a moment longer.

"Whoever it is I have no interest in your insignificant life problems, so do stop slamming my intercom and leave me the -"

"It's about Alec."

The other Lightwood sibling walked into Magnus's apartment with a mixed expression of ferocity and worry.

"Have you seen him?" her eyes whizzing around the room as if Alec would pop out any second.

" I have seen many him's over the years, you may have to narrow down which him you are looking for."

" Alec obviously, this isn't a game Magnus. He's not at the institute and hasn't been all night,"

"Pity" Magnus refused to show Izzy how much her brother had hurt him, though it was curious that he hadn't returned to the institute yet.

"Magnus Bane, you better tell me what your hiding before I shove my stele so far up your – "

"I'm not scared of shadowhunters dear" Magnus felt his lip turn up into a smirk.

"Well, you should be. Because right now I am a shadowhunter who is concerned for her brother and if anything has happened to him I, well I.." Izzy's voice cracked, Magnus had never seen the girl show any insecurity. He couldn't punish Izzy for her brother's stupidity.

"I don't know what time he left"

"So he was here, why" her dark eyes questioning.

"I'm sure that's something for you and him to discuss"

"Wait, did you do you know what with my brother" her mouth beginning to hang open in utter surprise.

"We didn't go all the way dear, his innocence is still intact"

"But you went most of the way, you do know he's never even kissed anybody before; right?" Magnus was slightly surprised at this expecting Alec to have at least kissed Lydia, they were getting married. Who gets married without sharing a kiss together first? Isabelle's phone began to ring in her pocket, her fingers rushing to retrieve it.

"Yeah – oh thank the angel. I'm on my way now, okay" the phone clicked off at Izzy resumed her attention back to Magnus.

"He's back. But Magnus we both know this wedding isn't what he wants, so please don't give up on him. Not yet at least. You know where the venue is; don't let your pride get in the way." And with that Isabelle lightwood spun on her heels and left Magnus alone once again.


End file.
